Knock Yourself Out
by YSoSerious0104
Summary: Yup, another OC fanfic of My Hero Academia. Will be filled with plenty of humor and angst! My first story so please be nice. Fukukado Hisoka wasn't exactly popular. With her sarcasm and tendency to knock out people when having a staring contest, most kids her age give her a wide berth. Hopefully the people in U.A will be more understanding. That's assuming she gets in of course.
1. Prolouge

**11 Years Ago**

"Mom? Do you think I'll get my quirk soon? Everybody else in my class as one…"

Fukukado Sumire sighed and looked down at her daughter. Normally children showed sign of their quirk at age 4, but Hisako was almost 5 and showed no signs of one. They had taken her to the doctor, and they confirmed that she did not have the extra toe joint.

"Of course, sweetie. You just have to be patient. In fact, your aunt's quirk didn't show until she was about your age." Sumire hoped she wasn't giving her child false hope. While Hisoka's father did have a quirk, both she and her parents were quirkless. It was a miracle that her little sister developed a quirk at all, even more so that she was able to make it to a hero school.

Hisako beamed, having been completely reassured by her mother's response. Of course she would get her quirk! And once she gets it, she can train to be a hero just like her aunt! "_Maybe we could even work at the same agency."_ Soon the pair reached the entrance to the kindergarten. She gave her mother a hug goodbye and ran to her classroom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Finally! Lunchtime!" _Hisako and her friends settled down in the cafeteria and pulled out their bentos. The girls compared lunches and began swapping food, as they usually did. She noticed her best friend, Rin, was yawing between every bite. "Rin? Why are you so sleepy?" she asked the blonde.

Rin smiled at her energetic friend. "Sorry Kokun, I haven't been sleeping well. My quirk keeps waking me up at night". Rin's quirk was slightly enhanced hearing, which is a pain when you sleep in the same room as a hamster. "Nibbler kept running around all night, but it's ok! I'll *yawn* be fine." Hisako (Kokun is a nickname :p) frowned, but left it alone. (She's four years old, her attention span was barely better than a goldfish.)

Later in class they were all coloring. Rin and Hisako finished before everyone else, so they were playing with dolls in the corner. Rin put her doll down and turned to the brunette excitedly. "I just remembered this new game my brother taught me! Let's have a staring contest. You stare into each other's eyes, and whoever blinks first wins!" Hisako grinned, "Sounds fun, let's do it!" Rin turned so she was facing her friend. "Ok we both close our eyes, and when I say go, open them."

They both shut their eyes, giggling as they did so. "Ok, ready? Open."

Hisako and Rin stared each other down, trying to hold back their laughter. Hisako frowned when she felt something in her eyes, it didn't hurt, but it felt weird.

1

2

3

4

Hisako froze as Rin suddenly shut her eyes and fell forward. The girl reached out and poked her friend. "Rin? Ok, you got me, now get up."

Rin stayed still.

Hisako started to panic and spoke louder, shaking her friend again. "This isn't funny Rin. Wake up!" At this point, the teacher noticed something was wrong. "Fukukado-chan? Is everything-"

1

2

3

4

The teacher cut off before collapsing on the floor. The rest of the kids started screaming.

"Mrs. Moriyama!" "What happened? Get up" "Hisako did something to her! Make her wake up!"

The poor girl had no idea what was happening. All she could do was stare at her classmates.

Fukukado Hisako made eye contact with 6 people that day, knocking all of them into a slumber that lasted for two hours.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Quirk: Lights Out

When the user makes eye contact with someone for a certain period of time, the other is knocked unconscious.

**Haha, so this is my first fanfic. Not my first attempt, but the first one I'm serious about. Soooooo yeah. Please don't judge? This will probably be pretty long, but I'm only doing this for fun. Hopefully this works out, I'm enjoying planning the OC so far. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

**(Author)**

"Hisoka, if you don't get up right now, I'm giving your food to the cat."

That sentence woke her up far better than any alarm ever could. Hisoka was notorious for pressing the snooze button at least five times. Today, however, she could not afford to be late. Today was the day of the U.A. entrance exam.

Hisoka stumbled down to the kitchen and grabbed the plate before her mother could feed the cat HER food. The poor cat was fat enough as it is, blame her father for being weak and feeding him bits of food from dinner. Said cat wandered up to Hisoka, who was at the table eating, and stared up with puppy dog eyes. "_Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."_ Halo was an orange tabby, and was pretty chunky around the middle. He was very protective of her, ever since she got her quirk. For some reason, Hisoka's quirk didn't work on him. She had once stared him down for a full minute, and never once did Halo so much as blink. Hisoka had used her quirk on animals before, particularly on a stubborn pigeon that wouldn't leave her food alone.

"So, are you nervous about today?" Hisoka just stared at her mother, trying to figure out how to put what she was feeling into words. She decided on: "I'm taking a test that will drastically change my future, for better or worse. You tell me." That wasn't too rude, right? Yeah. Sumire just laughed, recognizing that her daughter was pretty nervous and was just venting a little. "Well I'm sure you'll do just fine. Just make sure you take your glasses."

Her glasses didn't actually help her see. In fact, she could see a little farther than most people thanks to her quirk. No, the glasses were to make sure she didn't knock anyone out by accident. After the kindergarten incident, her parents contacted different companies before receiving glasses that would block her quirk.

Hisoka grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. "I'll see you later mom! If I don't come back, tell Halo I love him." She shut the door behind her before her mother could respond.

_ **(Quick note: I know I've been using Hisako, but it's going to switch to Fukukado at school. It's gonna take a while before she makes a close friend ****. So have no confusion!) _**

Hisoka passed through the U.A. gates, and immediately felt like passing out. "_How ironic. Too bad my quirk doesn't work on myself"_. She spent ten minutes staring at a mirror once, wanting to be absolutely certain that her quirk couldn't back fire. _"OK enough daydreaming about the past. Focus. Whatever you do, don't trip."_ As if the universe heard her, a green haired boy tripped and almost face planted, only to be saved by some random girl. _"Better him than me."_

. . . . . . . (mini time skip :p)

The written test wasn't so bad. Not exactly easy, and she defiantly wouldn't have passed if she hadn't have studied. Next up, the practical portion of the exam. Walking into the auditorium, Hisoka noticed most of the seats were filled already. So, she sat down next to the person that looked the least likely to bother her. The boy she sat next to had really, really fluffy purple hair.

Hisoka eyed him. _"He really needs a nap. Or two. Or ten."_ That was something she could help with. Her father worked night shifts, and sometimes had difficulty falling asleep when the sun was up. Hisoka was more than willing to practice and train her quirk by using it on her father. In return, her dad looked a lot less tired.

Suddenly the hero at the front, Present Mic, started to explain the test. _"Why does he have to shout everything? I know that's his quirk but still. You don't see me knocking out everybody that talks to me."_ The brunette decided to just tune him out, she could put everything by just looking at the board. Four robots: 1 pointer, 2 pointer, 3 pointer, and a 0 pointer. Don't take out other examinees. _"How on Earth am I supposed to pass this? My quirk doesn't work on technology… And I'm not in the best of shape."_ She was snapped out of her thoughts by someone standing and talking. Again, she wasn't paying attention, but he seemed to be talking about the zero pointer. Then he started yelling to… another student? _"Dude chill. So high strung."_ Hisoka rolled her eyes, who cares if the kid was mumbling. Mr. Stick Up His Ass was getting on her nerves with the robot hand chops, but you didn't see her complaining.

The tired boy beside her chuckled and glanced over. Hisoka looked at him. "I said that out loud?" "Yup." "Ah." With that, they both went back to watching Present Mic.

Everybody started filing out and moving towards their designated test area. Hisoka glanced at the boy's paper, but they weren't in the same area. "Good luck, I guess." "You too." They both turned and walked opposite directions. Little did Hisoka know, a pair of eyes followed her every move. Sneaking into the school grounds wasn't easy, but it was worth it. The next challenge would be getting to her test area unseen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hisoka looked around at all the people that she would be going up against. _"Wait- is that the green kid that tripped earlier? And the hand chop guy? Great, of course I'm in the same test area as him. Wonder if I can just 'accidently' knock him out…"_ She shook her head, that wouldn't work. She'd probably get disqualified, even if it would be doing another student a favor. Hisoka would have to just do her best to avoid Robot Glasses.

"Okay, start! What's wrong? There are no countdowns in a real fight! Run, run!"

All of the students, excluding the poor green kid, started sprinting into the fake city. Right off the bat, a wave of 1 pointers attacked the group. Not really sure how she could pass, Hisoka walked up to one of the destroyed robots. There didn't seem to be any weak spots that she could hit, at least not within arms reach. Until:_"Is that? That can't be. There's no way it's that easy."_ Clear as day, there was an OFF switch hidden on the back the leg, barely within her reach.

Hisoka grinned, and looked over at the other contestants. All of them were busy trying to destroy the robots, wasting their energy and time. Except for some floating clothes, that person had figured it out and was shutting off the robots that were at the edge of the group.

With her hands in her pocket, Hisoka strolled up behind a 2 pointer and turned it off. She continued doing this with several 1 and 2 pointers. The 3 pointers were a little more difficult, as they could sense her coming better and would keep the OFF switch out of her reach. It took some dodging and jumping, but she got quite a few 3 pointers as well.

"_That purple hair kid didn't seem all that strong. I wonder if he figured it out? I would prefer being in a class with him than Robot Glasses."_ Well, no point in dwelling on it. Not like they were actually friends, he just seemed less annoying than most people.

"Time's up!"

"_Well, here's to hoping I passed. I forgot to actually count how many points I got, so guess I'll find out when they send the results." _Hisoka trudged home, exhausted from both the exam and being around so many loud people. When she got closer to her house, she noticed Halo sitting right in front of the door, outside. "What are you doing out Halo? Mom never lets you out, she doesn't want fleas." Of course, he didn't respond. She scooped him up and opened the door. _"He probably just got through an open window."_

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Sumire and Kei were both in the kitchen cooking. Her dad really couldn't cook, but he liked to spend as much time with his wife as he could. With him working night shifts and Sumire teaching middle schoolers, they didn't get a whole lot of time together.

"Hey sweetie! How did it go?" Fukukado Kei worked as a night guard for a successful company, and had a quirk called Insomnia. Basically, he could only sleep during the day, never at night. Even though he didn't get to spend much time with her, Hisoka knew that he fully supported her dream of being a hero. He was very laid back, and did everything he could to make her and her mother's lives comfortable.

"Well I think I did ok. The written test wasn't too bad, I'm 87.5% sure I passed. I don't know about the practical portion." Kei raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "How do you not know? Surely there most be some way to judge how you did." Hisoka shrugged and sat down at the table. "I mean the robots we had to fight had point values, but I forgot to keep count."

Kei burst into laughter while his wife sighed. "Really Hisoka? Why on Earth did you not count the amount of points you had?" Hisoka didn't respond, merely shrugging her shoulders again. It had just slipped her mind; the test was pretty stressful. Her dad brought over the curry and rice, setting it down in front of his daughter. "Well, I'm sure you did fantastic. Even if you don't pass, don't forget your aunt has pull in a different hero school. We'll help you become a hero, even if we have to move closer to the school."

Hisoka smiled gratefully at her father; this is what she meant earlier by making their lives comfortable. If she got accepted into a hero school farther away, he would rather move and get a new job than make her live in a dorm away from them or not go to the school at all. "Now pass the salt, your mother never puts enough on this." "Kei! You were right when I made it, why didn't you say anything?" "… Because?" Their banter was a welcome change of pace. Today had been extremely stressful for her, always worrying that her glasses would fail and she would take someone out by accident. But her parents were always able to get her mind off things and relax.

Hisoka curled up on her bed, going over the day in her head. All things considered, it could have gone a lot worse. She didn't loose her glasses, she didn't trip and fall **(RIP Deku lol)**, and she even held a mini conversation with someone. Kinda. Do 3-4 sentences count as a conversation? Sure, why not. Halo hopped up and settled beside her. Hisoka looked over at him, and started to pet him. She fell asleep listening to the purr of her closest friend.

**Hey yall! Whew long chapter. Most of them will be longer, it's easier for me to hyper focus and write a ton, compared to spreading it out. I lose focus that way. Anyways, please leave a comment! Anything you want to see, or maybe a typo I missed. Or just say hi, idk. **

**Fun fact: I based Halo off of one of my cats IRL. Her name is Tennessee, and she is sitting on my lap while I type this lol. She is a chunky girl, but very sweet. Though she has a bad habit of licking my chin, annnnd she just did.**


End file.
